1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a camera comprising vibration detection means for detecting, e.g., a movement of a camera.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a camera, which comprises a vibration prevention mechanism utilizing an acceleration sensor, a vibration gyro, or the like, is known. In this camera, the movement (vibration) of the camera is detected on the basis of the output from the sensor, and the optical system of the camera is corrected in correspondence with the sensor output.
However, in this prior art, even when the movement of the camera is detected by the sensor, the detected information is utilized in only correction of the optical system of the camera, and is not fed back to an auto-focusing device. For example, when a moving object to be photographed is tracked while executing a focus detection operation, the following problems are posed.
1) When the camera is being moved (panned or tilted) while executing a focus detection operation to photograph a moving object, if the auto-focusing device is set in the one-shot mode which stops the focus detection operation once an in-focus state of the object is attained, it is very inconvenient since the auto-focusing device must be reset and a focus detection operation must be performed again to track the moving object again.
2) In a camera which has an auto-focusing device comprising a plurality of auto-focusing sensors (to be referred to as AF sensors hereinafter), when the camera is being moved while executing a focus detection operation to photograph a moving object, each of the plurality of AF sensors performs focus detection, and thereafter, an area where the moving object as a principal object is present is selected to calculate final focus information. However, such processing requires much calculation time, and it is difficult to attain an in-focus state of the object when a fast moving object is tracked.
3) In a camera having an auto-focus device which comprises only one AF sensor but can artificially arbitrarily narrow or divide the sensor area, when the camera is being moved while executing a focus detection operation to photograph a moving object, if the use area of the AF sensor is not fixed, a calculation for selecting an area of the AF sensor (selection of an area where the moving object as a principal object is present) requires much time, and it is difficult to attain an in-focus state of the moving object.